Deseos Imposibles
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Nunca es bueno ser el remplazo de alguien mas, mucho mas ser el de tu propio padre, pero cuando se ama se suelen hacer cosas irrazonables, como en su caso, hacerse pasar por su padre que abría muerto hace dos años atrás. "Tú no eres Naruto" "¿Por qué no puedes amarme?" [Boruto x Sasuke] [SasunaruSasu][Yaoi]


**DESEOS IMPOSIBLES**

By

Hagane Yuuki

Nunca es bueno ser el remplazo de alguien mas, mucho mas ser el de tu propio padre, pero cuando se ama se suelen hacer cosas irrazonables, como en su caso, hacerse pasar por su padre que abría muerto hace dos años atrás.

Podían decirle que era bizarro, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba tanto a aquel hombre que no le importaba que cuando lo besaba dijera "Naruto" en vez de su nombre. Podía decirse que ya se había acostumbrado, y eso era triste. Hasta el mismo lo sabía. Aun así, todos los días sin falta iba a aquella solitaria casa en donde su padre viviera con aquel hombre. Donde vivieron su historia de amor que duro años.

Debería dolerle saber que su padre dejo a su madre por un hombre, pero no lo hacia. Hinata lo abría sabido mucho antes que el propio Naruto, y solo fue feliz al ver al hombre que amaba con otro, aunque ella se fuera consumiendo por dentro. Así era el amor.

Pero él no era como su madre, o tal vez dada la situación… No era bueno mentirse, sabia que a pesar de todo él estaba tomando ventaja de la situación "Patético" Ese amor obsesivo se anido en su pecho y se extendió como una enfermedad, no es normal enamorarte de la pareja Gay de tu padre, pero él lo hizo. Cayó tan profundamente por Sasuke Uchiha que no le importo en lo más mínimo intentar quitárselo a su propio progenitor.

Fue el error más grande de su vida, viviría con la culpa por siempre.

Intentar romper un amor como ese es imposible, y tarde lo vio. Cuando con una mirada perdida Sasuke esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando siempre por alguien que nunca vendría.

Con dolor, intento fingir una voz que no era suya, y él le miraba por primera vez con una sonrisa que no le pertenecía.

– ¡Dobe! Tardaste mucho.

Sasuke se lanzo hacia él en un arrebato desesperado. Cazando sus labios en un beso hambriento. Deslizando sus manos ávidamente por su ropa hasta tocar la piel de su cintura. No pudo evitar erizarse, temblar ante el placer de saberse tocado por la persona que amaba. Respondió con la misma gula anhelante, empujando a Sasuke hasta una pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las contrarias hasta rozar con su bulto.

–Naruto– Jadeo Sasuke excitado.

Eso debió enfriarle como solía pasarle las primeras veces, pero no fue así, se dejo llevar en una bizarra fantasía donde esos sentimientos le pertenecían. Introdujo su mano, hasta tocar el duro miembro. Sasuke tembló y detuvo todo movimiento, incluido el de su boca.

Boruto supo que todo había acabado.

–Tú no eres Naruto– Dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo, amenazante.

Se aparto antes de que el golpe llegara a él. Acostumbrado siempre a las mismas reacciones. Algunas veces él podía llegar mas lejos antes de que Sasuke notara el cambio, algunas otras, como esta, ni siquiera podía llegar a besarle o tocarle. Sasuke se sumergía y salía de sus fantasías esporádicamente. Algunos días podía tener el completo control de su lucidez, saber que Naruto había muerto, y vivir con ello. Tener una vida normal e ir a trabajar, ver a su familia y amigos, pero algunas otras se perdía tanto que solo podía ver a su amante en su imaginación y es ahí donde él, bastardamente se había metido.

Boruto no podía dejar ir a la persona que amaba, como Sasuke también hacia. Por eso tomo ventaja de la debilidad y dolor de Sasuke, y tomo lo que podía obtener. Un beso, una caricia, no importaba, tener al hombre que amaba en sus brazos le causaba una sensación tan posesiva que deseaba tanto que Sasuke permaneciera en esas fantasías por siempre, donde él era Naruto Uzumaki, no Boruto el malnacido que mato al amor de su vida.

Por que si, él había matado a su padre. Con saña, con dolo. Completamente consiente de lo que hacia, y lo habría disfrutado. Ese día había ido a ver a Sasuke, seguro de que su padre estaría con su madre para darle la pensión por su hermana menor. Insistió, como siempre hacia, no importándole la mirada fastidiada que Sasuke portaba siempre al verle.

– ¿De nuevo aquí? Mocoso ¿No te había dicho que lo dejaras? ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

–Nunca– Contesto metiéndose a la fuerza a la casa.

Sabia muy bien que Sasuke poseía la fuerza para sacarle, la abría usado ya algunas veces. Pero esta vez seria diferente, se dijo. Haría que el menor de los Uchiha reconociera su amor.

–Vengo a proponerte algo– Musito en voz segura, mirando la ceja elevada, dándole pauta a continuar.

–Si me dejas acostarme contigo, los dejare en paz, a ti y a padre. Lo prometo.

– ¿Qué?

–Ten sexo conmigo, Tío Sasuke. Jodeme y déjame joderte, solo eso. Como lo harías con mi padre.

Supo que dijo las palabras incorrectas cuando un puñetazo se acento en su boca, destrozando su labio. Girándole la cara.

– ¡Estúpido! ¿Tu que sabes lo que hago con Naruto? Déjame decirte algo mocoso malcriado. No es sexo lo que tengo con Naruto, se llama hacer el amor, algo que parece tú no comprendes. He aguantado tus tonterías por que Naruto me lo pide, pero no más. En este mismo instante te vas a ir de mi casa y de mi vida, y no volverás, de lo contrario me veré tomando medidas, que créeme no te gustaran. Debí haberte nalgueado cuando eras niño, así no serias tan arrogante.

Debía admitir que le calo hasta el alma lo que Sasuke dijo esa vez. Supo donde golpear, no físicamente, si no emocionalmente. Podía culpar a esas palabras lo que desencadenaron el infierno dentro de él. Culpar a Sasuke por no amarle, pero no fue así. Culpo a su padre, al hombre que le dejo de niño solo por cumplir algún estúpido amor adolecente. Por presentarle a su obsesión, por creer que podrían llevarse bien sin consecuencias.

Su mente giraba sumergiéndose en una neblina peligrosa.

Fue echado, sus sentimientos aventados en la cara. Humillado. Lloro frustrado, jalándose los cabellos rubios con odio, mirándose en las vitrinas y ver al ser que odiaba en él. Tomo una decisión. Ahora comprendía por que la mayoría de los crímenes eran pasionales. Regreso sobre sus pasos, abriendo esa puerta sin tocar. Lo que vio mato todo sentimiento que pudiera tener dentro.

Su padre era besado con tanta pasión que no creía posible ver a si a Sasuke. Tan arrebatado que tomo a Naruto en sus fuertes brazos, colocando sus manos en los glúteos de su padre, apretando. Naruto gimió y ese sonido lo trasporto a memorias pasadas.

Como olvidar aquel día en que con tan solo trece años había visto por primera vez a su padre tener relaciones con su Tío Sasuke. Como aquel día tuvo su primera erección. No debía, y aun así, cual voyerista se quedo mirando. Los besos, las caricias. No importaba quien fuera arriba, pues ambos se amaban de igual manera, y le dolió en lo más profundo de su sique.

Aquella vez, huyo asustado cuando aquella palabra salió de los labios de su progenitor "Te amo" esta vez, una rabia inmunda e inconmensurable corroyó cada centímetro de su piel, pudriendo todo el afecto que podría profesarle a ese ser, que le robaba lo único que quería en su vida.

Podía decir que fue la adrenalina del momento, pero no fue así. Entro con furia desmedida jalando la playera de Naruto hasta tirarlo al piso. Pudo notar la sorpresa, el horror reflejado en unos ojos tan azules que le daban arcadas, y ataco.

Palabras malsonantes y golpes que fueron detenidos antes de que siquiera llegaran a su lugar. Solo por ese instante odio a Sasuke por detenerle, por retenerle con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba, pero no le importo solo tenia ojos para Naruto.

– Ojala te murieras – Murmuro –Si ¿Por qué no te mueres, padre? ¿Me amabas, verdad? Lo has dicho tantas veces. Entonces… ¿Morirías por mi? – Sonrió con malicia, hundido hasta la medula de inmundicia humana.

Pudo notar la sorpresa, la tristeza. Pero nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Al segundo en que su padre se levanto del suelo, Sasuke le soltó. Como si esos dos tuvieran alguna clase de comunicación telepática, y eso solo consiguió molestarlo, como una picazón que tenía que rascarse y no podía, haciéndose cada vez más, más, y más…

–No– Respondió Naruto de forma tajante, rotunda.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que has oído, Boruto. No moriría ni por ti, ni por nadie. Nunca comprenderás, y me entristece tanto ver como te has vuelto. Supongo que es mi culpa en cierto grado. Pero nunca te entregare a Sasuke, no permitiré mas que te metas en mi relación.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué demonios decía?_

Todo se torno en un silencio inusitadamente claustrofóbico, asfixiante. El aire era tan pesado que le costaba que entrara a sus pulmones. Miro la ventana detrás de su padre, viendo en ella el escape que necesitaba para respirar. Si, esa era la respuesta.

Levanto sus manos en un débil movimiento y empujo. Uso toda la fuerza que poseía hasta que escucho el crujir de los cristales. Solo un poco de aire a sus pulmones.

– ¡Dame un respiro, maldito anciano!

Lo vio caer, como en cámara lenta. Cuatro pisos de altura hasta que toco piso. La sangre salpicando el pavimento. Inhalo, el aire entrando a sus bronquios.

 _Finalmente._

Su amor seria realizado.

O en algún rincón de su mente se suponía tenia que ser así, pero solo atino a quedarse ahí parado, un grito desgarrador ensordeciéndolo todo. Había arruinado tres vidas, incluida la suya.

 _¿Por qué sigues sin amarme?_

No fue difícil adivinar que Sasuke intento suicidarse poco después, su mente drestrozada a tal grado que su familia incluso pensó recluirlo en un siquiátrico. Entonces se formo aquella oportunidad que tanto había anhelado, cuando por primera vez Sasuke le llamo "Naruto"

Nunca habían llegado realmente a tener relaciones. Era enervante saber que a pesar de su delirio, Sasuke sabía que quien le tocaba no era el hombre que amo tanto. Se esforzaba, era como error y prueba. Tratando de adivinar como y en donde tocar. Pero siempre terminaba igual, con un Sasuke furico que le golpeaba repitiendo el mismo mantra.

"Tú no eres Naruto"

 _No lo eres._

Con el tiempo, Boruto comenzó seriamente a creer que era su padre. Sasuke, a notar que no lo era.

– ¡Lo soy! – Grito empujando a Sasuke a la pared, acorralándolo. Apretándolo de las mejillas obligándolo a encararlo.

– ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo! Naruto. Tú Naruto.

– ¡Suéltame!

Recibió el golpe, girándole la mandíbula. La adrenalina corriendo desbocada por su sistema, y por primera vez Boruto regreso el golpe, cayendo ambos al suelo, rodando hasta quedar encima de Sasuke que inútilmente trataba de golpearle de vuelta.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Soy Naruto!

Lo beso, cazando la boca contraria con rudeza, mordiendo su labio para obligarlo a abrirla. No le importo en lo mas mínimo que su lengua se encontrara manchada con el sabor de la sangre. Tomo las manos, delgadas y fantasmagóricas, alzándolas sobre su cabeza. Estaba arto de la situación. Una y otra, y otra vez. Negándolo siempre. Renegando de su mísera existencia.

Pero no más. Si no podía tener sus sentimientos. Tomaría todo el resto a la fuerza.

Subió la playera con dificultad, dejando al descubierto el escuálido cuerpo de Sasuke. Apretó con más fuerza las muñecas de su Tío, tratando inútilmente de contener el profundo odio que sentía. Sasuke, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez, perdiendo por completo los músculos que alguna vez embarnecieron su cuerpo, aquellos que de poseerlos ya le hubieran dominado y quitado de encima. Ahora Sasuke era tan delgado que podía tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, obligándolo a someterse.

Bajo su cremallera, dejando al descubierto su erección. Que bastardo, retorcido era. Aun ahora se excitaba. Después de todo, era Sasuke, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, tanto como para volverse alguien tan despreciable que estaba dispuesto a violarlo con tal de tenerlo de alguna forma.

Beso su cuello, su pecho y miro con gula sus rosados pezones. Relamiéndose los labios, se detuvo antes de siquiera estar a un centímetro cerca de su premio.

–Tú no eres Naruto.

Su mente colapso en ese momento. Riendo desquiciado.

¿Qué no lo era? ¿Lo era? ¿Qué demonios era? Para este hombre debajo de él, no era nada. Ni Naruto, ni Boruto. Nada. No significaba absolutamente nada. Era tan poca cosa que no valía la pena ni para denunciarlo por la muerte de su padre, y sabia que si tomaba a Sasuke ahora, después Sasuke tampoco haría nada. Por que era como si no existiera. Por que para Sasuke solo importaba Naruto, nadie más cabía en su mundo.

Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos y termino en las mejillas de Sasuke. Él solo le miraba desde su lugar en el suelo con una mirada distante, realmente no mirándole. Más y más lagrimas cayendo. Supo que en algún momento lo había soltando, una mano tocando sus mejillas delineando debajo de sus ojos con inusitada delicadeza.

–Son azules. Como los de Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió, regalándole la más cálida sonrisa que jamás le había dado, antes de perderse de nuevo en su mente. ¡Ah! Con que así se sentía. Levanto su mirada al techo, tratando de ver un cielo que hace mucho se había tornado gris, y se aparto.

Fue el momento más doloroso de su existencia, incluso más que la vez que su madre le dijo a los ocho años que su padre no volvería. Aquella vez Hinata le abría abrazado con tanta fuerza que no supo en que momento dejo de llorar. Ella solo le consolaba con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza en un gesto amoroso.

"Ya pasara" murmuro muchas veces a su oído "Naruto aun te ama"

–Madre, no creo que aun me ame.

.

.

Las veces que había visto a Sasuke, siempre se encontraba mirando al horizonte por la ventana. Sentado sin moverse hasta que alguien lo obligara a hacerlo. Aun así él siempre estaba en trance, sin comer y dormir poco. Por las noches Sasuke se aferraba a la almohada que su padre usara al dormir y lloraba incontrolablemente, llamándolo. Suplicándole que regresara a su lado y no lo abandonara. Si no vigilabas a Sasuke lo suficiente lo encontrabas con alguna herida ocasionada por su desesperación o en el cementerio acostado sobre su lapida. Era doloroso verlo así.

Cuando salió de la casa de su padre aquel día, decidió que se entregaría a la justicia. Seria doloroso para su madre y hermana, pero aceptaría su responsabilidad, aunque fuera lo único que podría hacer. Expiar su pecado le tomaría una vida. Viviría con ello. Tal vez ese no era el castigo justo por entrometerse en un amor como ese.

Sasuke abría conseguido su objetivo de encontrarse con su padre dos días después de ser ingresado a prisión.

.

.

 **Punto y final:**

De repente, así como si nada, la inspiración hizo acto de aparición y se escribió este corto one-shot.

Como ya saben me encanta el dramatismo innecesario! No se por que pero no me gusta el Boruto x Sasuke o Boruto x Naruto, pero esta vez se daba muy bien para un fic. ¿Qué les pareció? No me odien.


End file.
